I wish
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: When Eve and Mike met, they played it too safe and did regret it but good things happen to good people even those impossible ones. #OneShot


Eve's POV

I hate this. Seriously, waiting here like eternity, I hate it. It's Valentine's day and I'm single but not available. The bus stopped in front of me. Finally. I climbed the steps and took a seat at the back, put my headphones on and closed my eyes trying to relax.

Life on the road is very stressing. I just recently joined a wrestling promotion. World Wrestling Entertainment is a large company. I just had the time, just now to come home. I'm planning to relax for a couple of days.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was already in heaven.

Standing there on top of the steps, is the most attractive man I've ever seen. Suddenly, it was only him and me. Everything around us vanished. We locked eyes and he smiled. He started walking my way. He stopped in front of me.

I realized that he was trying to say something. I took my earphones off.

"Is this seat available?" He asked politely. He was so handsome and that smile, it can make any girl's heart melt.

"ah...yeah" I nodded my head and tried to move my things out of the settled down and tried to be comfortable.

For a moment, I tried to act normal even though I know that I may look like a total fool but at least I tried.

"This is a very busy day." I was surprised when he talked.

"Uhmm yeah..." I started awkwardly. "Well it's a Monday..People are off to work and kids are off to school." I added.

"uhuh.." he agreed.

"Are you on your way to work?" He asked.

"No, I'm having the next couple of days off."I said. I don't want to say too much information about my job for it may look like I'm bragging or something.

"How about you?" I countered the question."Are you on your way to work?"I added.

"No I actually haven't started my job yet. I still have to wait for a year or so cause they'll put me in training. I'm about to be part of something big and I'm very excited about it."he said and I could really see the excitement on his face.

"Wow, it must be your dream job." I said

"I've been waiting for this all my life and when the opportunity came, I grabbed it. I may have worked my ass off for it but it was all worth it. It will be all worth it." he said grinning.

"I admire you for your passion." I said

"Well it was once a dream and I'm not gonna let myself lose it." he explained.

I looked out of the window. Do I have the same passion in my job like this guy? Just got me thinking

Miz's POV

The moment I saw her, I was attracted because she was hot but now, I'm more attracted because of her personality. We were chatting for like minutes now and I love the way she laughs and I also love it when she smirks when she's on the brink of smiling.

"Oh no, you did not do that." She said in disbelief and she's kinda chuckling.

"Really. It was a dare what could I do? I will look like a total dope if I refused."I explained while grinning and chuckling.

"You're hilarious!"she said laughing

"I've been told." I said sarcastically which sent her to more laughing.

"Oh wait."she said abruptly looking out of the window."This is my stop."she said gathering her stuff.

"Here let me help you." I offered as I got some of her stuff and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said and gave me a big smile. She was about to walk away but then I grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and looked at me questioningly

"I'm sorry, I just realized that I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Mike." I extended my hand.

"I'm Eve. Nice meeting you Mike."she grinned and gladly shook my hand then she turned away and stepped out of the bus and out of my life.

When I was walking home, I can't really stop thinking about Eve. I really like her. She's not like the girls that I've been with before. She's unique and I like it. Now I only got her name but I didn't got her number. Now I'm left with all these regret and wonder. I feel so stupid. I wish that I would've asked her out. I wish I haven't had these doubts about myself for those minutes that she was in front of me. I wish I hadn't let her walk away. I wish I had the guts to say, "would you be my valentine".

No One's POV

Eve got out of the Arena with Divas Championship in hand. She dumped her luggage in the trunk and hopped inside the car. Everything right now is going well. She'd reached the height of her career. She couldn't ask for more. Actually that was a lie. She's still single cause she's still hoping that she would meet Mike again. She knows it was already a year ago but they really 's Valentine's day, Everyone has a date and she has none. She's heading to a club to meet some of her 're gonna celebrate Valentine's day in a wild way. HAHA. They always like to have a night out after a long stressing series of days on the road. She pulled in a parking space near the club. She got out of her car and started for the club. Once she was inside, music was deafening and people were everywhere. She saw The VIP room across the room near the dance floor which was reserved for the WWE superstars and divas this night.. She took a deep breath and crossed the dancefloor. People were bumping and grinding on the dancefloor. She wasn't in the mood to dance even she had a background of being on a dancefloor. The moment she was off the dancefloor. She reached the door and there were two bouncers guarding the door. She told them her name and she got inside. she saw a bunch of her friends in there and headed to their table.

"yo Eve!" Kelly waved. She sat beside Brie Bella.

"What's up Eve?" she greeted as she bumped Eve with her shoulder. She smiled.

"Nothing much..."she replied.

"Yo girls what's up?"Nikki Bella approached the table with a whole bottle of tequila in hand.

"You gotta give me a couple of shots of that." Maryse said as everyone laughed.

"Oh sure honey."Nikki replied."Have you heard about the new rookie?"she added.

"Oh yeah."Brie said

"I heard he's hoooooooootttt" Kelly joined.

"Speak of the devil. He just arrived." Maryse nodded towards the spun around and tried to see his face clearly. She almost fell out of her seat when she recognized the face. It was mike! Without thinking, she stood up and started walking towards him. He saw her and smiled and also started walking towards her.

"I've been seeing you on TV and you're awesome." he said smirking. The moment that she got near him, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard and long. She caught him off guard but after a moment he started kissing back. When they broke apart, they look into each others' eyes'.

"I didn't wanna lose the chance to do that." she smiled.


End file.
